Curaine
This species is extinct as they were in an "accidental war" with the Hy'ina. ##Violent Infromation Alert!## The Beginning Curaines were great allies with the bird-mammal Hy'ina race. They would trade minerals and help each other to prevent thugs, invaders and other negative campaigns. All was well until an unfortunate turn of events occurred that completely made the Curaines extinct. The Start of A War The Curaines had invented a weapon they regret creating, a planet obliterating, programmed trigger target missile that can wipe out an entire planet. They wanted to test this missile out and they targeted Mahonmeda which was a Category U Planet near Hyriaeniea which was home to their allies, the Hy'ina. They launched it and it took about 1 hour to reach there, but a small asteroid damaged the missile causing a malfunction in the targeting system and leaked half of its Vitromedon which was the explosive element in the missile. The targeting system locked Hyrieanieas as the new target and a minute later, The Hy'ina notice a meteor looking object falling from the sky. A second later…boom! The missile blew as the amount of a blast of a million nuclear bombs, the land it was devouring was upheavaled and thrown miles away, the skyscrapers toppled like dominos, whole forests were tossed in the air and scorched, and millions of Hy'inans got burned alive and incinerated instantaneously. All of the east of the planet Hyriaeniea was a burned, black wasteland of destruction. So with 5/8 of the Hy'ina population wiped out, they declared a full war on Curius and the Curaines. They attacked the Curaines with all they had, but only ten of the bombs hit Curius. Most hit the major cities of Tkyuc, Eyriden and Jukila. The tallest structure that the Curaines built was the freestanding tower called The Tkyuc Tower, which toppled over directly into major transportation ways and killed everyone on there. The Curaines tried to apologize for the mistake that happened. They said that it was on purpose and they killed any Curaine that tried to tell them the truth. The War Stops The war went on for 7 years but the war stopped just in the middle of the 7th year. It was tragic how it ended and it's harsh too. But how well that is explained next… How It Ceases As the Curaines are taking pity and remorse for what they done. As they say they're truly friends with the Hy'ina. They thought of something devastating and disastrous. They set up a hologram of their entire planet and made a connection to Hyriaeniea and they watched what they're sending them. The Curaines are targeting their own planet with the weapon that wiped out half of the Hy'inan's planet. They shot the weapon that themselves and the weapon didn't destroy half of their world, it destroyed it. Curius was no more but a debris field. The Hy'ina couldn't believe their eyes, they are left speechless and in astonishment. They learned that war lead to the destruction of their friends. They'll never forgive themselves for the suicide of allies. They don't understand why they destroyed themselves but some theories float about: Some say that it's a message for them to surrender. Some say they did it to die without pain. Some say it was evidence of proof that they're their friends. Some say it's for their own good. Some say as they're their friends, they destroyed themselves to prevent the destruction of their friends, which is what friends should do. Some say it was to prevent being leveled by them and take all of their weapons and minerals from the planet. Some which are rare and extremely lucrative. I know why but that's a another spoiler if I say it. The Effect On The Hy'ina They took this extremely hard, they will NEVER get out of it. Now with this oppressive burden, they're planning on making suicide like their allies did. But I'm not telling if yes nor no if they do as it'll be another spoiler. But it's a thought that it may occur on plans or it may not. But it's a 50/50 chance of it.